Detergent and other cleaning compositions typically include a complex combination of active ingredients. For example, most cleaning products include a surfactant system, enzymes for cleaning, bleaching agents, builders, suds suppressors, soil-suspending agents, soil-release agents, optical brighteners, softening agents, dispersants, dye transfer inhibition compounds, abrasives, bactericides, and perfumes. Despite the complexity of current detergents, there are many stains that are difficult to completely remove. Furthermore, there is often residue build-up, which results in discoloration (e.g., yellowing) and diminished aesthetics due to incomplete cleaning. These problems are compounded by the increased use of low (e.g., cold water) wash temperatures and shorter washing cycles. Moreover, many stains are composed of complex mixtures of fibrous material, mainly incorporating carbohydrates and carbohydrate derivatives, fiber, and cell wall components (e.g., plant material, wood, mud/clay based soil, and fruit). These stains present difficult challenges to the formulation and use of cleaning compositions.
In addition, colored garments tend to wear and show appearance losses. A portion of this color loss is due to abrasion in the laundering process, particularly in automated washing and drying machines. Moreover, tensile strength loss of fabric appears to be an unavoidable result of mechanical and chemical action due to use, wearing, and/or washing and drying. Thus, a means to efficiently and effectively wash colored garments so that these appearance losses are minimized is needed.
Cleaning compositions that comprise esterases, lipases and cutinases are well-known in the art. However, these enzymes have a very low ratio of perhydrolysis to hydrolysis. This results in the conversion of most of the ester substrate into acid, instead of the more desirable peracid. This is a serious drawback, since formula space and cost considerations render it feasible to include only a limited amount of substrate.
In sum, despite improvements in the capabilities of cleaning compositions, there remains a need in the art for detergents that remove stains, maintain fabric color and appearance, and prevent dye transfer. In addition, there remains a need for detergent and/or fabric care compositions that provide and/or restore tensile strength, as well as provide anti-wrinkle, anti-bobbling, and/or anti-shrinkage properties to fabrics, as well as provide static control, fabric softness, maintain the desired color appearance, and fabric anti-wear properties and benefits. In particular, there remains a need for the inclusion of compositions that are capable of removing the colored components of stains, which often remain attached to the fabric being laundered. In addition, there remains a need for improved methods and compositions suitable for textile bleaching.
In addition to the fabric and garment cleaning area, bleaching is commonly used in the pulp and paper industry. Prior to production of paper, pulp is typically treated to remove undesirable colored contaminants. This provides pulp that is suitable for production of paper of higher quality than pulp that is not treated to remove colored contaminants and other undesirable components present in pulp. For example, in the paper recycling industry, removal of ink is necessary. Although standard methods are suitable for deinking paper with oil or water-based inks, the increased use of electrostatic inks has made deinking problematic, as these inks are much more difficult to remove. There are various methods available for deinking paper, including the use of enzymes (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,770). However, there remains a need in the art for efficient, cost-effective methods for treatment of pulp for paper (recycled and new) product production.
Bleaching is also commonly used in the personal care market (e.g., dental whiteners, hair bleachers, etc.). Although personal care bleaching products have improved over the years, there remains a need for mild, easy to use, cost-effective bleaching methods for this setting.